Survivor: Redemption Island
|virmire = Niko |ultimates = Raine, En-Tee-I, Kratos, JD, Ren |destiny_isles = Niko, Bomberman, Hartman |prison_island = No-Face |unfinished_business = Fluttershy |final_showdown = Raine, En-Tee-I |previousseason = Heroes vs. Villains |nextseason = Aquatic Ruin |}}Survivor: Redemption Island is the twelfth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on June 21st, 2011. Read the season here! The show premiered on June 21st, 2011 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season brought back duo Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie. They previously competed in Survivor: SEGA All Stars and Survivor: Cuties respectively. Along with the returning players, this season introduced Redemption Island. If voted off, players would not go home. Instead they would be sent to said island, where they must compete in duels to return to the main game. There are two points in the game where a player can return. This concept would return five seasons later in Survivor: Edenia for the theme of Mortal Kombat. In Episode 11, Twisted Metal Black's No-Face suffered a concussion after bumping his head on the log roll. While under normal circumstances his injury wouldn't be serious, but due to his stitched close mouth, if he were to vomit, it would only get worse. Medical evacuated him the very next episode in fear of that happening. Tales of Symphonia's Raine was named the winner in the final episode on December 21st, 2011, defeating Redemption Island returnee En-Tee-I and the deer Bambi in a 6-3-0 vote. As with Survivor: Reals vs. OCs, two players won "Sprint Player of the Season". Kratos and Raine, both from Tales of Symphonia, won the $100,000, narrowly beating out Regal and JD. Raine is the second winner to win the fan-favorite prize, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew, but unlike Andrew, Raine won fan-favorite in the season she won, rather than another season. Niko was brought back, along with Aquatic Ruin contestant Twilight and Forest Maze contestant Kasumi in Survivor: Virmire. This was the first time pre-merge boots were brought back as returning players. Niko was the only one of the three not to make the merge, placing 11th. Raine, En-Tee-I, Kratos, JD, and Ren all returned for Survivor: Ultimates. They placed 3rd, 1st, 2nd, 11th, and 10th respectively. Niko returned for another shot at the money, along with Bomberman and Hartman, in Survivor: Destiny Isles. Hartman would become the first player to be ejected from the game, due to punching Barney from Survivor: Forest Maze. Niko and Bomberman would then place 4th and 5th respectively. After being evacuated, No-Face would later be voted in by fans to be a returning player in Survivor: Prison Island, where he placed 10th once again. Fluttershy returned to play the game in Survivor: Unfinished Business. She placed 7th overall. Contestants INTRO Hapino: Squidward, Kazooie, Raine, En-Tee-I, Regal, Bomberman, Hartman, Ren, Fluttershy Nokowawa: JD, No-Face, Rainbow Dash, Bambi, Muraki, Sam, Banjo, Niko, Kratos :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Much like the real version of this season, Redemption Island is considered one of the worst seasons ever. The back and forth gameplay might've been good to watch, but it got stale after the Regal vote. Redemption Island also pretty much guaranteed the winner's victory. The Winner: While Raine was an incredible underdog, her win was greatly overshadowed by the fact that En-Tee-I returned from Redemption Island, and with that she had little competition to win. If she lost, it would've been a shocker. While she improved in Ultimates, her game here is bottom tier. Characters © Konami / Namco / Acclaim Entertainment / Rockstar Games / Sony Computer Entertainment / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Hasbro Inc. / Viz Media / Nickelodeon / NBC / Disney / Warner Bros Pictures Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Redemption Island